


Waking Up Beside You

by Kstylesgreycurtiswinchesterirvine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kstylesgreycurtiswinchesterirvine/pseuds/Kstylesgreycurtiswinchesterirvine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is just how I dream waking up with Harry would be like! I'm working on his POV, so stay tuned for part two!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just how I dream waking up with Harry would be like! I'm working on his POV, so stay tuned for part two!

Dreams slip through the cracks of my consciousness as my eyes began to flutter open. As light pours through my eyelids, another dream comes into view and I question if I am in fact awake. It’s been almost eight months, and I’m still in awe. I use this quiet moment to study him. Closed eyes look back at me, through messy brown curls. He has his arms tucked under his pillow, cheek resting over it. His hot, bare back is uncovered. I run my hand, gently, down every curve and toned muscle. As my hand travels up again, I tuck a piece of loose hair behind his ear. Marveling at his chiseled jaw line, and sexy, pink lips. ‘How did I get this lucky?’ I think to myself. I don’t want to wake him, but its just too hard to resist. I lean down and gently kiss his shoulder, moving to his neck, jaw, then finally, his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a little short! Hope you enjoyed anyway!<3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's POV

Enticing lips pull me from my sleep. I smile against them, pressing mine against hers, in return. I slide my arms out from under my pillow and roll myself onto my back, taking her with me. My selfish eyes long to see her beautiful face...but that would mean parting with her sweet, sweet lips. Finally, I let my eyes drift open, gently pulling our lips apart. I sit up and settle my hands on her hips, feeling the fabric of my t-shirt resting there. I let my eyes wander up, feeling every curve of her body as I go. Her soft blonde hair falls just over her clothed breasts. I run my thumb over the pink, full lips I was kissing moments ago as I take her face in my hands. Her big, gentle brown eyes look down to mine as she smiles. I smile back, fondly, as her big cheeks cause wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. 

“So beautiful.” I whisper more to myself than her. 

Every day I become more infatuated with this girl. Every hour, falling more in love. Every minute, more enraptured by her beauty. 

“I’m going to go make some breakfast.” she says suddenly, starting to move from my lap. 

I grab her wrist gently. 

“I don’t need any breakfast” 

“Well, I do…” she turns back. 

The corners of her mouth are turned up in playful smile. I put my arms around her waist, flipping us over and gently pushing her on her back. She’s giggling…oh, how I love that sound. I quickly swing my leg over her and pin her arms above her head. Her laughs causing me to grin. I don’t smile, like this, when I’m with anyone else. 

‘Damn, I love her….’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit longer! Hope you enjoyed!<3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's kind of short! Hope you enjoyed anyway! :)


End file.
